


Floppy Hair and Freckles

by Taylorrandi94



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Naughty language, Teen Stuff, little El knows nothing, she's doing her best people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94
Summary: Jane "El" Hopper had never stepped outside of that cabin in the woods until today. She's starting high school and she knows next to nothing of the social rules but maybe that will make things even easier for her and the pretty freckle faced boy who makes her heart beat fast. Rated T for now, may change later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read responsibly.

''You got all the supplies I gave you?''

''Yes sir. I'm ready.''

''This isn't like any other mission you've been on before El. While you're here you will face the biggest obstacles of your entire _life_. You'll meet the worst people and go through the worst tests. Are you ready?''

''I'm ready dad. It's just high school. How bad can it be?''

* * *

''Get up frog face! You gonna be a pussy and not even fight back? You're the most pathetic loser I've ever met!'' Troy Wich, aka the biggest dick at Hawkins High School, shouted as he kicked Michael ''Mike'' Wheeler in the stomach.

''Leave him alone Troy!'' Lucas Sinclair came running up to pick his best friend up off the grass.

''What if I don't _midnight_?'' Troy sneered.

''You're a big man when it comes to you and your vagina James ganging up on one of us but what about _all of us_ assholes?'' Dustin Henderson helped Lucas get Mike up.

''You all are such a bunch of pussies. A waste of time,'' Troy growled before and James left.

''You okay man?'' Dustin asked. Mike nodded.

''I'm fine. I just can't wait until I can be rid of this fucking place. Nothing even remotely good ever happens.''

* * *

''You have no idea what this place is like El but I can tell you cause I spent four years here and I can assure you, it's the worst,'' Jim ''Chief'' Hopper grimaced.

''Then why are you sending me here?'' Jane ''El'' Hopper inquired.

''It's the law,'' Jim shrugged. El nodded in understanding.

''I think it'll be fine _dad_. I've watched a lot of shows about high school and I think I can handle it.''

'' _Without_ your powers? Don't forget the rules okay? No unnecessary attention El,'' Jim reminded.

''I know. No powers but if I mess up all I have to do is tell you and you can take care of it. I won't let you down after all you've done for me I promise.''

''I did it all because I love you. You aren't some science experiment anymore El. You're my daughter and I'll protect you until the day I die. Now go on and make some friends, fail some tests, forget to do your homework, just don't stay out after curfew please?'' Jim pleaded.

El nodded and stepped out onto the school walkway before waving goodbye to the only father she's ever known.

_'The way you say that makes it seem like you'll never see him again. Dad said school only lasts seven hours.'_

El looked around at her surroundings before her eyes landed on a small group of boys and from their body language, not all of them liked each other. Her eyes shifted to another boy being pulled up from the ground.

El's widened at the sight of him. To her, he was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. _Very_ dark, almost black hair floppying about, tall lanky body, and from the short shorts he was wearing, very nice legs.

El had no idea a person could be so pretty but then again, the only people she had, had contact with were the people at the lab, her dad, and the people on the tv box. None of them were as nice looking as this boy.

El followed him when he started walking into the large building.

_'El stop. Remember what dad said, office first and then you'll know what classes you'll get to go to.'_

El stopped and turned around to locate this 'office' she was required to go to first.

''Excuse me? I require a _schedule_ for the day.''

''Name?'' The lady sitting at the front desk responded to El.

''Jane Hopper. I'm a _junior_.''

* * *

''Everyone eyes on your own paper and no talking.'' Mr. Watkins, the Biology II teacher commanded before his classroom door opened.

''You have a new student Mr. Watkins. Jane Hopper,'' The lady at the front office desk gestured for El to come in.

''Well Ms. Jane choose a seat. We're having a test today so you'll just have to sit quietly I'm afraid.''

El nodded before scanning the room before her eyes landed on Mike. She immediately headed his way while all the eyes in the room followed her with curiosity.

El looked down at Mike's pale face which was looking back at her, taking in his brown eyes and the top of his cheeks covered in freckles.

''You're beautiful.''

The entire class minus Mike and his friends, laughed. Mike looked down in anger and embarrassment.

''Ms. Jane! I don't allow ridiculing other students in my classroom,'' Mr. Watkins yelled causing the class to quiet down.

'' _Ridiculing_? I meant it. He's the most beautiful person I've seen in my life. _No offense_ to the rest of you, it's just a fact. May I sit next to you?'' El looked back down at Mike who looked at her with a blush on his cheeks before nodding.

El sat down and stared at Mike with no shame or concealment of her interest. She stayed that way for the rest of the period with the class staring at her.

* * *

''Guys! Guess what I just heard! There is a rumor going around that some crazy girl hit on Mike this morn-Hi..'' Maxine ''Max'' Mayfield stopped short when she noticed El standing next to Mike.

''Hello. I'm El, the crazy girl,'' El smiled.

''I didn't- I'm sorry- I'm Max,'' Max attempted to smile.

''It's okay really. My social interactions have been pretty much nonexistant before today so _I'm_ sorry if I made you uncomfortable Mike,'' El said.

''What do you mean 'nonexistant'?'' The entire group questioned simultaneously.

''Until today I was _homeschooled_ my entire life and I lived out in the woods where there was really no one else around,'' El answered like she and Jim practiced.

''You've never been around _people_?'' Lucas asked. El nodded.

''That's why Mike's beauty took me off guard.'' Mike blushed.

''What is it you like about Mike?'' Max smirked.

''His nice hair, beautiful eyes, he's quite tall, and I love his freckles,'' El smiled.

''T-Thanks I guess..?'' Mike tried to smile but it ended up as a grimace.

''Are you romantically involved with anyone?'' El inquired. Mike's eyes widened before quickly shaking his head.

''Would you like to be romantically involved with me then?''

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

''She's crazy right?'' Dustin questioned once they all left El to wait outside of the AV room.

''You heard her. She's just not used to people. I find her endearing,'' Max smirked. ''So how 'bout it Mikey boy?''

''I _can't_. I feel like I'd be taking advantage of her! She thinks I'm the best looking because she hasn't seen anyone else. Once she finds out there are more people in this world she'll realize she was wrong about me.''

''Come _on_ Mike. There is someone out there for everyone and everyone has a type. You might just be El's.'' Max shrugged.

''I like her,'' Will shrugged. Dustin and Lucas nodded in agreement.

''Fine. I'll give it a shot but you guys shouldn't get attached to her cause it won't be long before she meets someone else,'' Mike sighed.

''But until then, at least you can get smooches,'' Dustin smirked.

''Shut up Dustin,'' Everyone chimed in and left the room.

''Um El?'' Mike called. El turned around and smiled.

''Yes Mike?''

''If you _really_ want to then you can be my girlfriend. _We_ can be romantically involved if you like,'' Mike rubbed the back of his neck nervously. El let out a noise of excitement before launching herself towards Mike and wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

''I'm so _so_ happy!''

''I-I'm glad,'' Mike smiled slightly until he heard the last person he _ever_ wanted to hear in his life.

''Well, well, well. Looks like Wheeler's got a girlfriend,'' Troy laughed with James. El looked at Troy in confusion.

''Mike? Is this a friend of yours?''

''No chance in hell,'' Mike growled.

''Good. I don't like him,'' El grimaced causing everyone but Troy and James to snicker.

''How about you come here babe and I'll give you a reason to like me,'' Troy smirked.

''What does that mean Mike?'' El questioned. Mike glared at Troy.

''He's saying he wants to _touch_ you.''

''No thank you. You're one of the ugliest people I've seen in my life,'' El grimaced. Everyone's eyes widened. ''I've been told I'm not supposed to tell people when they're ugly but Mike doesn't seem to like you therefore _I_ don't like you either.''

''You bitch-!'' Mike blocked El from Troy.

''Go away Troy. I've had it today and I'm not in the mood. Get lost.''

''I'll see you later Wheeler,'' Troy growled before leaving with James.

''That was so awesome El,'' Max smirked.

''It was? I've been told multiple times it's not good to tell someone they're ugly,'' El muttered guiltily.

''Don't worry about it. Troy definitely deserved it. Feel free to tell him how ugly you think he is whenever you see him,'' Mike grinned.

''Okay Mike!''

''El? The gang and I usually head over to my house after school and hang out in my basement so if you wanted to..?'' Mike tried to ask. El nodded happily.

''Of course. I enjoy being with you all even though you aren't as pretty as Mike.''

''Well now El you probably shouldn't say stuff like that..'' Mike grimaced.

''It's okay Mike. It can't be helped. You're just too much of a _stud_ for the rest of us to stand a chance,'' Max smirked and winked at Mike. El nodded in agreement.

''Let's go,'' Mike hesitantly grabbed El's hand and led her out of the school.

''I like holding your sweaty hand,'' El smiled happily causing everyone else but Mike to laugh.

''Shut up!''

''I'm sorry Mike. Was I not supposed to say that?''

''I didn't mean you El.''

''Yeah, he would never talk to his sweet El that way.''

''Shut _up_ Max! El please stop sniffing me.''

''But you smell so good.''

''Clearly love is blind _and_ can't smell.''

'' _Dustin_!''

''Love is blind and can't smell?''

''See? Now you've confused the girl!''

''My bad.''

''So dumb.''

''Shut up Lucas!''

'' _Guys_!''

''El, I think it's just gonna be the two of us today.''

''How come?''

''Because my friends suck.''

''I see. What do they suck?''

''Oh _no_.''


	3. Chapter 3

''So El, can you tell us about yourself?'' Max requested.

''I suppose. My full name is Jane Eleven Hopper. I have a dad named Jim Hopper-''

'' _Wait_. 'Jim Hopper'? As in 'Chief Jim Hopper'?'' Dustin interrupted.

''Your middle name is eleven? Like the number..?'' Will questioned but no one paid attention.

''Yes!'' El confirmed happily.

Everyone's eyes widened before they turned to Mike.

''Oh dude. That _blows_ ,'' Lucas grimaced.

''What blows? Blows what?'' El questioned in confusion. Everyone turned and hit Lucas.

''Ouch! I'm sorry I forgot!'' Lucas defended himself.

''I didn't know Chief had a kid. Other than Sarah of course,'' Max voiced.

''I'm adopted,'' El explained.

''Do you know anything about your birth parents?'' Max asked.

''My mama is currently unable to take care of me at the moment and I don't know anything about my father,'' El answered.

''So you've just been all alone out there in the woods with Chief Hopper?'' Mike asked. El nodded. ''What do you guys do out there?''

''Watch westerns and make eggos. He teaches me about the outside world and when he is at work I watch romance movies so I do know how to date,'' El smiled. ''Don't worry Mike.''

Max smirked knowingly at Mike who blushed.

''G-great.''

''So whenever you want to touch your lips to my lips, you may,'' El smiled.

Mike's eyes widened while his friends snickered,''I'll try to keep that in mind El.''

''Truthfully though, I find this a bit odd. Everyone knows he already lost his daughter, he doesn't have a wife, and he works all the time. What made him decide to suddenly take in a teenage girl and not even tell anyone? Did he know your mom or something, El?'' Max questioned.

''He never said he did. I think he just didn't want me to fall into the wrong hands. I heard the Russians are really interested in me now,'' El shared.

''The...Russians? Like from the country of Russia?'' Max questioned. El nodded.

''Why would the Russians be interested in you?'' Mike asked.

''I can't tell you that. Hopper said it's against the rules. Telling you the Russians are interested in me is probably not something I'm supposed to do but he didn't write that down in the rule book so I decided to say it,'' El shrugged.

''...are you an alien?'' Dustin blurted out and everyone else turned to El, waiting for an answer.

''Mmm..I don't believe so,'' El replied honestly right as an alarm rang from her bag. ''It's time for me to go home now. I have a curfew.''

''It's only 4:30,'' Max noted.

''My curfew is 5:00 and Hopper will know if I'm late. I'll see you all at school tomorrow. I look forward to seeing what you'll wear tomorrow Mike. Goodbye,'' El left before anyone could register everything she had said.

''...she's totally an alien,'' Dustin voiced and looked around at his friends. ''Isn't this the part where you hit me and call me an idiot?''

''I..I don't know,'' Mike replied.

''Something is definitely off,'' Max murmured.

''Her middle name is 'eleven', like the number,'' Will reminded.

''We have a bigger problem at hand guys! Mike is dating the Chief's, _daughter_!'' Lucas stressed.

Max nodded. ''That is a problem.''

Everyone agreed.

* * *

'' _Mike_!'' El greeted happily and jumped into his arms.

''H-hi El,'' Mike greeted.

''Hello to the rest of you as well,'' El said from Mike's arms.

''Thanks,'' Max chuckled.

''Hey El,'' Lucas smiled.

''Hi,'' Will responded.

''Hello, Mrs. Michael Wheeler,'' Dustin snickered, earning a slap from Mike.

''I like being in your arms. It's quite warm and it makes me feel safe,'' El smiled.

Mike's eyes softened. ''I'm glad El.''

''Well, I have to go but I'll see you in second period, ok?'' El smiled at her new boyfriend.

''I'll be there,'' Mike chuckled and watched her leave.

''See you guys later,'' Max waved while walking off to her own class.

''Later men,'' Lucas nodded and they all separated.

* * *

Eight long hours later.

''Hello Max, I noticed your lovely red hair from the down the hall and ran towards you,'' Eleven grinned. ''Thankfully, it's very easy to spot.''

Max laughed. ''Thanks.''

''Have you seen Mike? He said he would come get me after last period but I waited ten minutes and he never showed,'' El pouted.

''Join the club. Lucas is taking his sweet ass time to meet up with me too,'' Max rolled her eyes.

'' _Fight! Fight! Fight!_ ''

El and Max heard sound throughout the halls and followed the noise towards the school entrance. They pushed through the crowd to see Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Mike with Troy and six other guys holding onto them. Max jumped in trying to get one of the guys off Lucas but got pushed aside.

Eleven didn't know what to do. She didn't completely understand. She wasn't allowed to use her powers so what else could she do? She had a million thoughts running through her head when Troy suddenly punched Mike in the face before beginning to kick him straight in his stomach.

''Stop it! _Stop it right now_!'' El shouted before letting out a scream. Everyone watched as Troy and his friends flew across the school lawn. El fell to her knees.

Mike and the gang looked at El in shock before Mike reacted and grabbed her hand, pulling her away before anyone could notice that she was responsible for what had happened.

''Mike? Mike, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! I just wanted him to stop hurting you!'' El cried.

''Don't say a word until we get in my basement. Don't say a word!'' Mike told her.

''It's ok El, we aren't angry with you,'' Max reassured.

''We just have to get away from here,'' Lucas explained.

''If someone else realizes what she did, what the _fuck_ are we gonna do?'' Dustin questioned.

''I don't know! Everyone just _shut up_ until we get to my house!'' Mike urged and put his arm around El when he noticed her bloody nose. ''I've got you.''

**Author's Note:**

> Comments people, comments.


End file.
